Android 23 The Android's Adventures on the Road
by Loki's Whispers
Summary: The androids and their pink van do random things! REPOSTED, I've added WAY too many characters to make this just a DBZ fic. This is total crack and I have no clue what I was on when I wrote it back in 2001.
1. This is JUST the beginning (Omigod! It's...

Android 23  
The Really Cute Story of the Other Android: PART 1  
By Micah

(AN: This story takes place right after the two androids open up the case-thingy with 16 in it. Trunks has come back from the future, and OTHER things have changed…)

Trunks was so pissed off. There were three androids here, but only two in his time. A giant paw came out of a nearby cloud and knocked some sense into him. "Duh!", said the kawaii voice of the author. Trunks looked at the giant paw (which was about the size of the Sears Tower compared to him) in astonishment. The author looked over at the androids. "Go open that other case-thingy over there. Android 23 is in it.", said the author and pointed at the solid gold case-thingy with little Egyptian symbols and other kewl stuff all over the front. Eighteen walked over to the case and opened it. The author then flew off. The case slowly opened. Too slow. I mean, like three hours. There stood 17 and 18 waiting for it to open. Eighteen wouldn't let anyone kick the case-thingy's top off, because it was too cute and all. Everyone except for the androids and Trunks fell asleep. Trunks was really scared. Sleeping powder fell from the sky and Trunks finally fell asleep. Finally, the case-thingy opened up.

Of course, 18 and 17 were the only ones watching, since 16 was busy planting trees and talking to the chipmunks. There in the case-thingy was a pretty girl. She had brown hair and she was sooooo kawaii! She kind of looked like Rei from Sailor Moon except with different hair and, of course, the eyes. Twenty-three woke up. Not slowly like the others did. She leapt out of the case-thingy and started running around. "Yay! Look at me! I'm free!", she said. She looked as though she were high on Pixy Stix. Twenty-three's shouting and stuff woke up everybody. Vegeta looked at 23 in disgust. "THAT'S supposed to be an android?", he said. Twenty-three looked at him and said, "I am not an android, I am Her Kawaii Chibiness, The Goddess Princess, Mouka!". Seventeen and 18 sweatdropped. "Okay, look, come on 23, we are going to find Gokou and blow his brains out. Are you coming?", asked 18. Twenty-three nodded in agreement and all three of them flew off.

Piccolo looked over at 16. He was still playing with the animals and stuff. "Me like birdies.", Sixteen said. All of a sudden, a billion birds flew out of nowhere and pecked 16 to death and he died. Then, a note fell from the sky. Kuririn used his super powers and enlarged the note so everyone could read it. He was too lazy to read it aloud. It said:

Dear People Who Want To Fight The Androids:

I see that you have just watched 16 explode. That was an act of me, the author. I hate 16, so I got rid of him. You are probably wondering why the androids went straight to finding a car instead of fighting you pathetic morons. Well, that is because I think that part of the show was much more kewl than them fighting you guys for a trillion episodes straight. How about if I add the Sailor Senshi into this story? Do you think that would make my story even more kawaii than it already is? What if I just blow all of you guys up and have the whole story just about the androids and their adventures on the highway? That would be awesome. Then the Sailor Senshi could join them on the highway. Wouldn't that be killer? Think about it, and then reply. Or better yet, ask Bulma, and then give me her opinion. Because Bulma's kewl. And you guys are not. Oh, and ask Pan, too. Wait, Pan is from the near future. I'm sorry, you guys. Did I just ruin the near future for all of you? HAHA! And have you noticed that I gave 23 the name "Mouka"? DANG! I just ruined a surprise in the story! Oh, wait, never mind. Oh, yes, by the way, I hope all of you are reading this note because I only made it as a distraction so the androids could go without you freaks bugging them. Well, that's about it. Ja ne!

Micah, the Author

Trunks took his cell phone type thingy and called Bulma. "What are you doing?! This is not her decision!", shouted Vegeta, who was clearly pissed off. "I can't help it! The author is making me!", Trunks said while dialing Bulma's cell phone type thingy number. Bulma was on the other line-thingy. "Hi, guys! It's me Bulma. What do you want?", she said really loud. "The author thinks that you are kewl, so he wants your opinion. Should he add the Sailor Senshi in the story, or not?", Trunks said. Bulma said that he shouldn't, due to the fact that this is a Dragonball story. The author descended down from the heavens and thanked Bulma for her help. Then the cell phone thingy exploded. Piccolo turned a funny shade of purple, which isn't normal for a green alien dude, "Why must you keep typing "kewl" and "thingy"?". The author put Piccolo on his ignore list and flew off.

Twenty-three was looking for any signs of life, but she didn't see any, so she kept flying. All three of them finally landed near a highway. "Let's take a car.", suggested 18. Not really suggested, because whatever she says usually happens, unless 23 didn't want to. But 23 did want to find a car. "Look, here comes one now.", said 17. It was a pink food van-thingy. Seventeen jumped out in the middle of the road and the pink van-thingy pulled over. He then grabbed the driver and threw him out. He got in the driver's seat, 18 got in the passenger's seat, and 23 was stuck in the back. But she just kind of sat between the two front seats so she could see everything that was going on. "It's 24 miles to the nearest town, we've got a full load of gas, and half a pack of Twinkies. It's light, and we're not wearing sunglasses.", said 23. Eighteen raised her eyebrow, "Um… HIT IT!". The car speed off.

At a nearby concert, the Blues Brothers were singing "Riot in Cell Block Number Nine". It was an outdoor concert, and all the seats were full. The author was in Row One, Seat Three. "Go Blues Brothers!", he shouted and held up a big sign. When he turned 16 she was going to get a 1990 Crown Victoria and paint it like the Bluesmobile. But what does the Blues Brothers and the androids have in common? What do the Blues Brothers have to do with this story?!

Eighteen turned on the radio. "We are live at the Blues Brothers concert!", said the dude on the radio. Twenty-three immediately latched onto the wheel and steered towards the concert. "What are you doing?", said 17. Twenty-three replied, "We are going to see the Blues Brothers!". They entered the concert's gates and a dude came up to the van-thingy and asked, "Do you have tickets?". Twenty-three whined and blew his head off. Then they drove full speed at the center of the concert arena-thingy. The music stopped and the van-thingy plunged right onto the center stage. Twenty-three got out really fast and ran up to the Blues Brothers. "OHMIGOD! It's THEM!!!!!", she said while prancing around the stage. "How long does it take her just to meet them?", asked 17 from inside the van-thingy. Eighteen rolled her eyes, "You just don't understand her, you see, she's kind of crazy. The first store I see, I'm going shopping.". Seventeen then rolled his eyes.

Twenty-three returned to the van-thingy, dragging the Blue Brothers by their necks and throwing them into the back of the van-thingy. Twenty-three promptly got in and sat between the two front seats. Eighteen looked at 23, "Are you nuts?". Twenty-three explained how the author wanted the Blues Brothers to come along with them until they reached the nearest clothes store, because she and 18 would need room to store all their shopping materials. The van-thingy speed off. "Okay, just call him Elwood and him Jake.", said 23, pointing at the dudes sitting in the back. Truth of the matter is, Elwood and Jake were scared and pissed off. Twenty-three smiled at them, "Don't be scared of us, we're just androids.". Of course, the author smiled and admired his brilliant story-writing techniques.

The van-thingy pulled up at the store. "Thank you finally! It's been three hours since we left that stupid concert.", shouted 17. Twenty-three opened the back door and the Blues Brothers jumped out and ran down the road at light speed. Eighteen got out and looked around, "Nice metropolitan area.". Then 23 and 18 went inside the store. Seventeen was left out in the car. Poor him. He thought about how pissed off he was, because he read over the script and realized that he would be in the car for a good five hours while the stupid girls went shopping. The author's giant Sears Tower paw came down and slapped him really hard. "Hey! Don't be mad at them! If you were a girl, you'd be in there shopping, too! Oh, and I think I might make the Blues Brothers come back, along with Aretha Franklin. Won't that be fun?", the author inquired. Seventeen got really mad. He tried to blow a hole through the author's paw. It didn't work though. The author is all-knowing, all-beautiful, all-powerful, all-kawaii, and all-other stuff. Seventeen started cussing out loud. A big piece of pink tape fell on his mouth, since this was a kawaii story and saying swear words is NOT kawaii, at least not in the author's eyes.

Back in the store, 23 and 18 had already bought around a hundred items, and were still shopping. Well, not really bought, they just decided to take it all instead. Twenty-three got a bunch of pink clothes. (think Fancy Mel in Threads of Fate) Eighteen just got whatever. They walked out of the store door, and the dude person who works at the front counter tried to chase them. "We're androids, we don't have to pay because we have special privileges.", said 18. Twenty-three blew the dude person's head off. Then they both skipped merrily back to the van-thingy.

When they got back to the van-thingy, they found 17 lying unconscious in the back with a big piece of pink tape over his mouth. "This is the work of the kawaii author…", Twenty-three said, all mysterious-like. A zap of pink lightning zapped 17 and he immediately woke up screaming. "Augh! The author controls everything!", he screamed insanely. Twenty-three spoke up, "He must have cussed out the author." So now that 17 went crazy, he got to sit in the back and 18 got to sit in the passenger seat! Uh-oh, 23 is driving…

Around the next corner, the van-thingy swerved wildly out of control and flew out into a lake. Everyone evacuated the vehicle and swam ashore. "We lost our car. This is your fault!", Eighteen bopped 23 on the head. The two girls looked over at 17, who was sitting there muttering things about stupid authors and pink tape. He then got up and started running around. Twenty-three got up and walked over to 17. Then she hit him really hard. "You are not fit to be an android.", she said and walked back over to where she was sitting. The author flew down from the heavens. He looked just like a white wolf. Guess who was standing behind him? That's right. It's… *drumroll* those German shepherds that sniff out drugs! I'll bet you saw that coming, didn't you? "Today is the beginning of Red Ribbon Week. During Red Ribbon Week, drug dogs come to your school and sniff for drugs. It also celebrates any androids with the Red Ribbon symbol on them.", the author inquired. He showed everyone his Red Ribbon symbol that looked like it was poorly drawn on his right paw. "Everybody, I command you to celebrate me!", demanded the author. The three androids celebrated the author. Then he flew off to whatever happy pink place that he came from.

An hour passed, and nothing happened. It was the most boring hour in the whole story. Nobody was having fun, except for 17, who was running back and forth idiotically. "I'm going crazy! I can't just sit here for an hour straight!", said 18. She kicked a rock at 17. It hit him and he fell down. "You're not supposed to hit a crazy person.", said 23. Meanwhile, back up in his pink palace, the author was thinking that this would be a good time to end the story. His Kawaii Court agreed with him, so he decided to end the story.

Some really stupid background music started playing. The three androids had no idea what was going on. Then, the story ended. Suddenly, that preview thing came on. "Next time, on Dragonball Z! Seventeen collects all the Water Dragonballs and wishes that the author were dead! Instead, he gets an instant coffee maker! What happens to the drug dogs that are just sitting there?! Do they attack the androids? The Sailor Senshi make a guest appearance, next time on… DRAGONBALLZ!"


	2. Seventeen collects the dragonballs (Sail...

Android 23  
The Really Cute Story of the Other Android: PART 2  
By Micah

Last time, our heroes found out of a new android, number 23! This hopping bundle of hyperness was clearly not like the others. To make things more complicated, 16 dies and a note falls from the heavens explaining everything, and the three androids run off in search of… whatever they're looking for. But they found the Blues Brothers, and 23 freaks. She takes them with the other androids and they decided to go shopping. Seventeen cussed out the author and went crazy. Then the author brought drug dogs into the story and decides to end it there! What odd and stupid things will happen today on DragonballZ?!

"Okay, what just happened?", asked 18. The author descended down to Earth and explained how the story had ended and started up again on part two, then he left. Twenty-three looked over at the drug dogs. They were standing as still as a statue. "Okay, I'm bored," Eighteen pulled out some pot and started smoking, "That's better…". Suddenly, one of the dogs lunged at 18, pulled the pot from her hand, and said in a very formal voice, "Smoking is bad for the lungs.". Eighteen and 23 looked at one another with puzzling looks on their faces. The drug dogs exploded in an array of red ribbons. The author laughed.

"What the…?", Seventeen got up. He'd been unconscious for a while now. The two girls were sitting over near a pile of red ribbons. "Finally, you're up," said 23, "Go get the van-thingy out of the water.". "Why me? Just because you two don't want to get wet…", grumbled 17 as he walked towards the lake and jumped in. Just as he was about to get the van-thingy, he spotted something shimmering in the rocks below. As he neared it, he realized it was a dragonball. The author's voice was heard from somewhere in the lake. "There are seven dragonballs in this lake. If you collect them all, you get any wish you want.". Seventeen laughed evilly.

"What's taking him so long?!", Eighteen asked herself. Just then, 17 surfaced the water and had seven dragonballs in his hands. "I'll get any wish I want! I'll wish the author dead!". Eighteen and 23 sweatdropped. Suddenly, a big dragon came out of the dragonballs. It was a pink dragon, due to some of the author's changes. "I am the great pink Draga-man, by the name of Fluffy.". Yes, a pink dragon named Fluffy that grants wishes. "Yes! Fluffy! I wish that the author was dead!", Seventeen screamed maniacally. A blinding white light filled the air. No, make that a blinding pink light. "In a couple of seconds, we can say bye to the author!", he thought to himself. The blinding light started to die down. Seventeen saw before him a small figure, about the size of an infant, except it was square. The light faded, and 18 and 23 burst out laughing.

Meanwhile, in Tokyo, the sailor senshi were making coffee. "Usagi-chan! Don't eat all our cookies!", Rei said and slapped Usagi really hard. A sudden pink light filled the room. "Oh, no! Everyone stay together!", shouted Luna, as the bright light vanished. Nothing looked different except for one minor detail. "Usagi! Did you eat our coffee maker?!", Minako gasped. Their instant coffee maker was gone.

"That's not funny, you stupid dragon! What is this?! This is not a dead author! This is a sorry piece of plastic!", yelled 17. "I am sorry. The author can not die, so I gave you something of equal or lesser value.", the dragon replied. "Lesser is right…", Eighteen mumbled. The dragon disappeared, and 17 just stood there gaping at the thing that lay before him. It was a George Foreman's Instant Coffee Maker. "Hey, don't dis my products!", said George Foreman, who was floating in the air beside them. Then he turned into a cordless telephone and ran off. "Okay, that's it!", Seventeen got the van out of the water and the three androids drove off… again.

"Why do I have to sit in the back?", whined 23. "Because last time you crashed the van!", Eighteen said. A dark figure loomed on the road just ahead. It was too shadowy to see who it was, so they pulled the van-thingy to a stop and got out. The being laughed insanely and stepped out of the shadows. Twenty-three gasped in horror. There, in the middle of the road, was a large bug-lizard-type person. He was wearing a Sailor Moon costume, except it was green. "What is it?", whispered 17. "But that's impossible!", Twenty-three protested. The author told 23 to shut up. The green being struck a pose, "For love and justice, I am the pretty android, Sailor Cell! And on behalf of Dr. Gero, I'll punish you!". And there was Cell, in his ultimate form, looking like a pansy. "Actually, Cell couldn't be in his ultimate form unless he absorbed 17 and 18.", Twenty-three pointed out. Cell did some more poses and said, "Android Tiara Action!". Nothing happened. "Um, are you sane?!", Eighteen ran back inside the van-thingy, scared of the odd-looking guy who was dressed like a girl. Then, a small dude appeared, "I am Sailor ChibiCell, and in place of the future… um… Dr. Gero, I'll punish you!". Twenty-three laughed, pointed a finger at both of them, and they exploded. Seventeen shrugged and got back in the van-thingy.

Having no more goofy obstacles to face, the pink van-thingy rode along the highway. From inside the car, you could hear 23 and 18 singing the Covergirl Makeup song. The author descended from the heavens, "You guys are boring! Do something or I'll come up with my own ideas.". "Oh, bug off.", yawned 17. The author glared at him with his kawaii blue eyes and left. Many pink things began to appear in the van-thingy. They were cute and little. "Fine! We'll do our own story now!", Seventeen yelled at the sky.

They were instantly transported to a busy city. Seventeen killed a person. Eighteen killed a person. Twenty-three played on the merry-go-round. Seventeen killed a person. Eighteen killed a… "STOP! I'm taking this story back. This is stupid.", the author growled. They were back in the van-thingy now. "Let's go visit Grandpa!", suggested 23. "You are so stupid! Androids don't have grandfathers!", Seventeen said and picked up a comic book, "I took this from a guy in that busy city!". "Oh, what's hentai? Is that a new sailor senshi?! I want to read!", Twenty-three implied. Seventeen grinned and gave 23 the book. "Look! It's Sailor Moon! What's she doing? AUGH! That guy is…", Twenty-three fainted.

Twenty-three woke up. The van had stopped. She looked out the window and a big smile came to her face, "Disney WORLD!". She jumped out of the vehicle and ran extremely fast. "WOW! A ferris wheel and a roller coaster!", she did an Irish jig.

"Good thing we stopped, we were running low on gas.", 18 sighed as they headed back to the van-thingy. "Oh, no,", Seventeen whined, "Look!". Eighteen saw nothing, "Oh, no! There's nothing there! The van's empty! Where did she go?!". It was then that they saw Disneyworld across the street. "They build those things just about everywhere nowadays.", Eighteen said in awe.

It was becoming night, and 23 was still playing around. Right after she got off the Dumbo ride, she heard Seventeen calling her name. "Twenty-three!", Seventeen grabbed her. "I swear, it's like taking care of a child…", Eighteen was trying to restrain 23 from hugging Goofy to death. "That reminds me, I adopted a child! See?", said 23 and she pulled a little girl out of her pocket. It was ChibiChibi. "You have a child?!", Seventeen passed out. "A child!", ChibiChibi mimicked. Eighteen looked at 23, "Are you nuts?!". Suddenly, one of the stars above shone brightly as another being made its way to Earth.

"I'm ending it here!", growled the author. Then the preview thing came on (It's kind of an every episode thing…) "Next time, on DragonballZ! A senshi of the universe claims 23 as her own child! Seventeen tries to kill the author again, but ends up doing something you won't believe! Does he kill himself? ChibiChibi marries Kevin of the Backstreet Boys, next time on DragonballZ!".


	3. The list checks off (Snook the rabbit an...

Android 23  
The Really Cute Story of the Other Android: PART 3  
By Micah

Last time, on DragonballZ, the drug dogs finally moved after 18 started smoking! Seventeen finally woke up and, after going into the lake to get the van, he collected all seven dragonballs and wished the author dead! But instead, he got a George Foreman's Instant Coffee Maker. Resuming their journey, they found Cell standing in the middle of the road dressed like Sailor Moon! Twenty-three fainted after she found out that Usagi was a hentai star, and when she opened her eyes, she was at Disneyworld! She adopted ChibiChibi and the story ended there! What moronic, freakish things will happen today on DragonballZ?!

Eighteen bopped 23 over the head, "You moron! I can't believe you did something stupid like that! I mean, we've got enough on our hands with THAT freak,", she pointed to 17, "And now we've got this weird, pink-haired girl that you just pulled out of your pocket?!". Seventeen, who was now awake, walked back to the pink van-thingy and stared at it, "Pink van-thingy, you're my best friend!", he said as he gave the automobile a hug.

Now back on the road, with 18 driving since 17 was mentally ill at the moment, the androids and the girl known as ChibiChibi continued their quest to do… whatever they were supposed to be doing. "Erf, what were we supposed to be doing?", asked 18 quizzically. A list appeared in 23's hands, courtesy of the author. "Let's see, I think, according to this list, we're supposed to: 1. Kill Gokou, 2. Run over Jan's stupid dog, 3. Visit a zoo, 4. Destroy all Chinese golf players, 5. Fight the other good guys, and 6. Pick up a hitchhiker.". Eighteen grabbed the list and read over it, but while she was reading, she hit something in the road. "Augh! I hit an idiot!", she screamed and pointed to a weird black-haired guy who was lying nearly dead in the road. "Nimmy dimmy doy!", Seventeen barked and ran on all fours to the dude in the street.. ChibiChibi followed. The dude, who was thought to be dead, suddenly leapt up into the air and ate the pink van-thingy whole. The androids watched the horrific event unbelievably. "Dude!", barked the author, "You think THAT is horrific? There's this thing on the news right now about some two airliners hitting the World Trade Center! Now that is wild.". The androids paid no mind. Not that they cared anyways. A big explosion was heard in New York. "Yep, that tower just collapsed. I'm going to see how long it takes for the second one to collapse!", the author wagged his tail and took out a stopwatch. Wait, back to the van-eating guy…

"I'm Kevin Richardson, of the Backstreet Boys!", said the dude. Then, in the blink of an eye, they were all at a wedding chapel. ChibiChibi was dressed in a bridal gown, and Kevin in a tuxedo. After the marriage of ChibiChibi and Kevin, everyone was transported back to the place where the regurgitated van lay in wait.

Back on the road, again, with ChibiChibi gone and 17 foaming at the mouth muttering things about the author, they continued to look for Gokou, since he was first on the list. Of course, who would stop then but Trunks and the rest? Yeah, that's who appeared. The van pulled to a halt, and 18 and 23 hopped out. Along with a yellow rabbit. "Um, where did the rabbit come from?", asked 18. "Courtesy of the author, creator of yellow things, including towels and cheese.", Twenty-three stated. "Oh well, let's just find Gokou and get this over with.", mumbled 18.

"Hey, you can't leave!", the freaks said. Eighteen turned around. She was about to say something when 17 jumped out of the van and hugged the rabbit. "My rabbit, I shall name you Snook!". Anyways, to make a long episode short, the androids decided to fight the freaks. "Beemer Death Beam!", that was 23's attack. BMW Beemers flew out of her hand and knocked Vegeta's head off. "Oh my god, they killed Vegeta!", Trunks said in a weird, yet familiar, voice. Vegeta's head grew back. "No, I'm okay. I stole some of Piccolo's cells.". "Augh, I feel so violated.", Piccolo whined and sat down to sulk. Then Yamcha's hair fell off, which as kind of odd, due to the fact that he was at Gokou's house. Seventeen ran to Piccolo and gave him a hug. "Gravy. Buttered Toast!", he said as he squeezed Piccolo to death. Twenty-three pulled Tien's third eye out. Seventeen ran around Kuririn in a chicken suit. Eighteen yawned. Twenty-three gave the yellow rabbit a wedgie. Soon everyone was dead except the androids and Snook, which now became the rabbit's name.

The androids FINALLY arrived at Gokou's house after an hour of 'Car Bingo' and 'Spot the Rare Grey-horned Buffalo', and yes, 17 finally came to his senses. Inside the house, they saw many, many candles and a skeleton lying in a coffin. "Um, I guess we were too late.", Eighteen glared uneasily at the skeleton, which, in fact, had pointy hair that defied the law of gravity. Seventeen started screaming. "Good lord! What's gotten into you?!", asked 18 as 17 started throwing energy blasts at the ceiling. "Hey what do you think you're doing?!", the author yelled. Seventeen started pulverizing the author who was, of course, all-powerful. He blinked, and 17 was transported to The Andy Griffith Show. "What the *cuss word censored*?!". A guy who was completely black and white walked up to him and said hi. It was then that 17 realized that EVERYTHING was in black and white.

With 17 gone, 18 and 23 AND Snook went to do the next thing on the list: Run over Jan's stupid dog. They were almost to Jan's "summer condo" in Jamaica when a big pink light appeared. There was a Sailor Moon-ish person floating in it. Eighteen honked the horn, "Move it! We've got stuff to do!". The pink light faded and there stood Sailor Cosmos! "Wait, how did you know it was Sailor Cosmos?", Twenty-three asked the author. His mighty chibiness did not reply. Instead, Cosmos ran over to the van, pulled open the door and hugged 23. "Oh, I've been looking all over for you!", she said. Eighteen just stared in horror as the white-haired lady in the miniskirt continued hugging 23. "It's me! I've come all the way from our planet in the Plesiod Star System! I am the queen of the universe, and you are my daughter, therefore making you the princess!", Cosmos mused. "Listen, lady! I'm an android! So how can I be your daughter?!", Twenty-three struggled behind the hug. Sailor Cosmos dropped her, and with one quick look of bewilderment, vanished in a puff of pink things. "Okay, now let's go find Jan's stupid dog.", Eighteen said.

Meanwhile, in Jamaica, Jan was outside playing fetch with that ugly excuse for a dog. "Catch, Foro!", she exclaimed as she threw the ball out into the street. When the mutt went out to retrieve it, SPLAT, an odd-looking Lucky Foods pink van-thingy ran it over. The bloody canine lay on the road with it's brains all… everywhere.

"Okay, visit a zoo. Why a zoo?", Eighteen glared evilly at the sky, were the all-kawaii author lived. "So we can visit wolves! Duh!", the author's giant Sears Tower paws smacked her. A map to Wolf Park appeared in 23's hands. A rabid duck appeared in 18's hands. The duck, which was named Jimbob, jumped in the back with Snook. "Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but Wolf Park is not a zoo! It's a park-thing.", complained 18. The author made 17 appear back inside the van, which was basically punishment for 18. Things were silent until… "AUGH! THERE'S A RABID DUCK BACK HERE!", Seventeen scrambled to the front, causing 18 to lose her grip on the steering wheel, which in turn caused the van-thingy to plunge into a strategically placed lake, again. "Ha, that time it wasn't my fault!", laughed 23. Eighteen just muttered under her breath as she, 17, 23, Snook the yellow rabbit, and Jimbob the rabid duck floated to the surface. Of course, guess who went after the van again? Seventeen! "Haha! Lake dragonballs! Must kill author!", and suddenly the yellow rabbit attacked 17, and he went screaming into the forest. Anyways, without the van, 18 and 23 had to fly, that is, until the author decided to give them coconuts and told them to pretend to ride a horse like on Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

"End of episode!", shouted his majesty. "Next time, on DragonballZ, the androids go on a quest for the Holy Grail! Seventeen gets plastic surgery to look exactly like the author! Why? Who knows? Cell and Cell Jr. return, this time dressed like Lina Inverse, and strangely, all the Chinese golf players disappear. The androids pick up a hitchhiker, and do odd jobs at Wolf Park! Stay tuned for episode four of DragonballZ!".


	4. The search for the Holy Grail (Golf in C...

Android 23  
The Really Cute Story of the Other Android: PART 4  
By Micah

Last time, ChibiChibi got married off to Kevin and two new companions were added to the android's crew: Snook the rabbit and Jimbob the rabid duck! Android 17, after pissing off the author, was transported to The Andy Griffith Show! Gokou is now dead, Jan's dog is now dead, and the pink van-thingy is now dead! So now what freakish things will happen today, on DragonballZ?!

"Okay, so what's up with the coconuts?", Eighteen stared at the two coconut halves in her hands. The author handed her instructions stating, "You clap them together and pretend you're riding a horse.". So 23, 18, and Jimbob went along the countryside, clapping the coconuts to sound like a horse. Soon, they came to a castle. Out of the castle came a big blue genie, sort of like the one on Aladdin. "I am God! Bow down before me!", said 'God'. Eighteen and 23 fell over laughing. 'God' started crying. "Fine then, see if I instruct you to go search for the Holy Grail!", he said and went back inside the castle.

Now on their quest for the Holy Grail, the three trotted off, getting nearer and nearer to Wolf Park. A screaming voice came floating out of the woods, which just so happened to be 17, followed by Snook. "You won't believe what happened! Me and Snook got caught in this big net-thingy and were attacked by nude purple people who talked in Russian!".

Back on their quest with no more interruptions, the five galloped over hill and dale, across mountain and valley, through rivers and across the Sahara two times, then through Germany and South America, until they finally came across Wolf Park. "Alright, who was the idiot who drew this map out?!", said an exhausted 18. The author slapped her. A wolf howled and ran out the entrance of the Park, followed by three park service people and a guy dressed in a wolf fursuit. The fursuited guy stopped and stared at the androids, then shouted at them to go chase after the wolf that escaped, and so they did, because the author made them. Jimbob and Snook went north, 23 went west, 18 went east, and 17 went south.

Jimbob and Snook, heading north, ran straight into a Polar Bear, which ate them both…

Twenty-three, now in Texas, searched inside the Alamo, and finally found a wolf…

Eighteen, who ran to New York, also found a wolf in a fur store…

Seventeen, now in Alabama, found a garden hose, which he mistook for a wolf…

Back at Wolf Park, the park dude in the fursuit lay in wait. "Well, did you find him?", he asked. Twenty-three handed him a wolf plushie, "I found him!". Everyone sweatdropped. Then 18 handed over a wolf fur coat. That wasn't it either. Then there was 17, who handed him a garden hose. "Erf, how does a hose relate to a wolf?", asked the puzzled fursuited guy. "It…", Seventeen paused, "Um… It just looked neat, so I took it!". "Why does the author always make 17 do stupid things?", Eighteen did that little anime eye-twitch thingy. "Because!", boomed the author, "He is FUNNY!!". Seventeen went deaf. "Um, okay.", Eighteen yawned. The fursuit guy, who was extremely grateful for getting all the new items, even though they were not real wolves, named the three androids 'Head Assistant Presidents in Charge of Cheese and Towels'.

The pink van-thingy suddenly appeared for no good reason whatsoever. So now, back on the road, they went about thinking of ways to find such a Holy Grail, THE Holy Grail, The Holiest Holy Grail of all Holy Grails. Seventeen, shaking his head up and down monotonously, was still deaf. After a couple of hours travelling down the Autobahn, why they were travelling down the Autobahn is a mystery to even the most complex organisms, they came to a hippie dude standing at a bridge, and he said, "To cross this bridge, you must answer three questions. If you fail, you'll be catapulted to Milliway's, the Restaurant at the End of the Universe!". 23 went first. "Okay, what is your name?", asked the old guy. "Twenty-three." "What is your favorite color?" "Pink." "How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Roll Pop?!" "4,397!". Eighteen blinked in surprise, "How did you know that?". "Because I tried it before", she said as she skipped merrily across the bridge. Eighteen's turn. "What is your name?" "Eighteen." "What is your favorite color?" "Blue." "What is the capital of Poland?!" "Warsaw!". Eighteen crossed the bridge. Seventeen's turn. "What is your name?" "You know what? I am an android, so therefore I have any question you could ask me programmed into my brain." "WHAT is your name?!" "Seventeen…" "What is your favorite color?" "Red." "What is the answer to the Great Question of Life, the Universe, and Everything?!" "Dude! Nobody knows that!" "Yes, everyone does! Answer now!". Eighteen and 23 sat on the opposite side of the bridge hand-signaling the answer to 17. "Um… is it the… um… GERMANY!!!", cried 17. The old man laughed, "Wrong! It was 42! Bye!". Seventeen was then catapulted to Milliway's.

Eighteen and 23 were about to leave, when they realized that their van was still on the other side. "The van must answer questions, too!", screamed the insanely ridiculous hippie man, whose name, which is Roo, will be revealed later on in the episode. "What is your name?" "Pink Van-thingy with Lucky Foods Written on the Side.". The two androids went bug-eyed. The van had talked! "What is your favorite color?" "Pink." "What is the Latin name for the Red Kangaroo?!" "Macropus Rufus.". Intimidated by the van's extensive knowledge of Latin, Roo was catapulted to a nearby road.

Meanwhile, on the planet Frogstar B, 17 was greeted by a guy named Zaphod with two heads and more than enough arms. "Wait!", screamed the author, "How many copyrights have I broken so far in episodes three and four?!". His Kawaii Chibiness went back to count. "WAIT!", screamed a little white mouse, "I think that's it! That's the answer to the question which is the question we have just found out, since you knew it all along!". The Question and Answer to Life, the Universe, and Everything (which is really not the Question and Answer to Life, the Universe, and Everything. It just is in this story, to make things more weird) is this: How many copyrights have I broken so far in episodes three and four? 42 (which wasn't really the number of copyrights broken. I just said that to add plot). Many angels began harmonizing in the background, and, as stated, the universe exploded and was replaced by something even more weird and unexplainable. Which was… the Universe squared (insert dramatic music here)!

Eighteen shuddered, "All of a sudden, it felt as though the universe got bigger.". They rode across the continents in their revised van, which had somehow sprouted fur. Pink fur. They called it the Furrymobile. "Hey, what happened to Snook and Jimbob?", inquired 23. In reality, Jimbob and Snook were eaten by a Polar Bear, but 23 and 18 did not know that.

John stood in the hospital staring at Mina. "John, what would you say if I said that I was pregnant?". (Close-up on John's face with dramatic music) "Is the baby mine?!". John, Mina, and the hospital then exploded.

Now that the readers are truly confused, I, the author, shall continue…

The two androids, who were as equally perplexed as the readers, sat sullenly in the van, until a hippie guy waved a towel in the air. The van pulled over, and the dude jumped in. "Who are you", asked 18. "I'm the hippie guy hitchhiker that you're supposed to pick up, remember? Also, I'm the guy who was at the bridge, and I was also the fursuited guy at Wolf Park. The author ran out of extra people and has to use me for more than one role.". Eighteen grinned, "I almost forgot about that list. Now we must… DESTROY all Chinese Golf Players!!". A lightning bolt appeared from the sky. Eighteen and 23 jumped into the air and flew off, leaving the hippie guy hitchhiker, named Roo, or hippie guy hitchhiker, whichever you prefer, alone with the scary Furrymobile.

Meanwhile, in China, Hong-Yoo-Win Noo-Kahn and Won-Ton-Coo Poh-Yang were playing golf. Well, they talked in Chinese, so the author had to hire a translator named Bill Humus to translate:  
Hong-Yoo-Win: Yeah! Hole in One!  
Won-Ton-Coo: Aww, frig! (Breaks the golf club in half)  
Hong-Yoo-Win: Don't worry, let's have a rematch!  
As they walked to the House of Much Chinese Food, a big energy blast sent them to an early grave.

Okay, we got Won-Ton-Coo, Hong-Yoo-Win, Foo-Poo-Hya, and Sing-Ming-Gahn.", said 18 as she checked the 'Big Book of Chinese Golf Players and Where They Live'. "That's all the golf players in China?!", shouted a surprised 23. "Wait.", pondered 18, "There's still Tiger Woods.". "Is Tiger Woods a Chinese person or Japanese?". Eighteen didn't know either, so they destroyed him anyways. The list was finally finished.

Seventeen had already watched the universe end five times before he came up with an idea, "I need plastic surgery!".

"Yes, we have killed all the Chinese golf players in existence, destroyed Jan's stupid dog, watched 17 get catapulted to a restaurant some million light years away, the van TALKED! There was a RABID DUCK named JIMBOB!", and that was when 18 broke down. "Why, author, why?! Why must you torment us with unrelated things?!", she screamed. The author did nothing, except explain the meaning of the Golgi Apparatus in German. "German? German! NOOOO!!", Eighteen began hitting herself with a hammer. At that critical moment, 17 appeared. No, wait, it was the author, but talked like 17. No, it was 17, and he looked like the author. Eighteen freaked out and ran around screaming. "Why do you look like the author?", asked 23. "Well, Zaphod gave me enough money to get plastic surgery!", Author-17 beamed proudly. The author appeared. "Es ist vier Uhr.", he then noticed the Author-17. "WIE HEIßT DU?!", he asked and promptly fainted. The Author-17 laughed and pulled out a big sword, prepared to decapitate the author. But before he could, Cell flew down from the sky and decapitated him instead. Yes, it was Cell, this time not dressed like Sailor Moon, but… "Ich Bin Lina Inverse!", shouted Lina-Cell. Yes, Lina Inverse. Three seconds later, Cell Jr. flew down, also dressed like Lina Inverse. "Ich Bin Chibi Lina Inverse!", the blue dude yelled. Author-17 suddenly disappeared.

Now, back on their search for the Holy Grail, 18, 23, and Roo went along until…

"Hör gut zu!", the author held a paw up, "I know I didn't write what happened to Cell and Cell Jr., or how Roo came back, OR how 18 became sane, but I'm tired and it's too early to be writing stories! It's four thirty in the morning for cryin' out loud! Cell and Cell Jr. exploded in midair because some Vogons were scared of their shiny heads. Eighteen became sane because some Klingons (they had teamed up with the Vogons to destroy every piece of buttered toast in existence) used a 'sane-restorer' on her, and Roo came back because he was needed for part five of this story.".

And, of course, the author decided to again end the episode, "Next time, Gokou comes back to life and seeks revenge on… Celine Dion?! The androids finally find the Holy Grail, and 17 goes to heaven! The angels are not pleased, and 'God' makes a second appearance! Stay tuned for episode five of DragonballZ!"


	5. The gods destroyed (Gokou becomes a road...

Android 23  
The Really Cute Story of the Other Android: PART 5  
By Micah

Last time, on DragonballZ, the androids went searching for the Holy Grail and arrived at Wolf Park just in time to go on another search... for a wolf! Jimbob and Snook were eaten by a polar bear, and 17 paid a little visit to The Restaurant at the End of the Universe. The van-thingy talked, the universe exploded, and Mina was pregnant! Every golf player in China strangely vanished, and 17, after getting plastic surgery, was decapitated by Cell! The androids picked up a hitchhiker named Roo, the author spoke in German, and the Klingons and Vogons revealed their plans to destroy every piece of buttered toast in existence! What heavenly things shall happen today, on DragonballZ?!

Now back on their search for the Holy Grail, 18, 23, and Roo traveled along until Roo, being human, had to use the bathroom. So Roo left in search of a Texaco, while 18 and 23 traveled ever close to the Grail.

"Okay, where am I?", 17 looked around. There was much big pink puffy clouds and small yellow fuzzy things, and lots of other cute author-materials. "Welcome to heaven!". 'Oh my god, 17 thought, it's that big blue guy from Aladdin. How ANNOYING.' The genie, 'God', flew up to him and gave him a big hug. "I'm God! You're our 100 trillionth trillionth dead guy!", he said and bounded around happily. "Well, you WERE, but apparently you are going to hell. Bye." and 17 was suddenly catapulted to the author's house!

Meanwhile, on a planet far away, some Vogons and Klingons were taking over a planet. Well, not really taking it over, just stealing the buttered toast from everyone and blowing it up. Yeah, I wasn't lying when I said they wanted to destroy it all! Anyways, back to the original story here...

"Look, mister..." "Robinbart." "Look, mister Robinbart, we're in a financial bind. We need this loan!", said Mr. Coldwell. Mr. Robinbart laughed, "Well, sorry, I guess that means Microsoft is going to go out of business!". Mr. Coldwell pulled out his cell phone and called Bill Gates. "No sir, we couldn't get the loan. Yes, yes sir. WHAT? Okay.", and Mr. Coldwell went off to mourn. Later that day, Bill Gates fled the country, and that was how Microsoft went bankrupt!

"What was THAT about?", asked 18. "I think the author was trying some suspense thingy.", whined 23. "Alright, plushies! To the Plushiemobile!", screamed a voice somewhere offscreen. A line of teddy bears marched across the road in front of 18 and 23. "Okay," muttered 18, "That did not just happen.". An oreo flew across the sky. "Hello, all!", barked the author, "I'm messing around with the universe right now, as you can see. I killed the Supreme Kai, and weird things started happening.". The oreo landed next to a pop-tart. They both had a lengthy conversation in fluent Hawaiian. "You see, it all started when we did this family thing in German. I named the mom Gokou and the grandmother Kaioshin. Then I drew the words 'mom' 'eat' 'grandmother'. I found that vaguely funny. I thought, what would happen if you REALLY killed the Supreme Kai? And well, you get junk foods conversing with each other in Hawaiian. Bye now!", and the author's voice then faded. "Hm, well that was odd.", Twenty-three added. "Oh my Kami! She actually killed the Supreme Kai?!", Piccolo jumped out from behind a tree. The author pushed a button. "...", said Piccolo. "I put him back on my ignore list.", explained the author. "Whoa! Hold the phony!", said the ghost of Supreme Kai. RyoOhki hopped across the road. "AUGH! This is getting to confusing!", yelled 18. She and 23 got back in the van and drove away from the chaos the author had named 'Kill the Kai' and deemed it funny.

The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy defines 'Kill the Kai' as a painting by Micah. It says this: A long time ago a supreme God of Cheese and Towels wondered what would happen if he killed the Supreme Kai. So he did, and chaos struck out everywhere. Oreos flew in the sky, while pop-tarts sang Amazing Grace. Everything turned different shades of pink. Wal-mart ceased to exist. Jay Leno's chin suddenly became small. All this and more. Micah then froze time and painted a landscape of this odd world and called it 'Kill the Kai'. For more information, see Micah's book 'How to Take Over the World With a Metal Spoon'.

"Hm, so this is hell.", Seventeen saw the much pink that sat before him. It wasn't very big, for being hell, that is. The walls were colored an absurd shade of pink and blue, the bed was clear(a transparent bed would be really kewl), and it was pretty much normal, except for two things. The entire floor was buried under two feet of plushies and there was a huge poster of a doorknob on the wall. As soon as he had arrived, he was transported back to heaven again.

Eighteen pulled the van to a halt, "What were we supposed to be doing again?". "I dunno." "What do you mean, you don't know?!". "I dunno." "Aren't you on good terms with the author?". "I dunno." "You are such an idiot, 23!". Something small and golden glittered in the road. "The Holy Grail!", both androids screamed at the same time. They got out of the van-thingy and picked it up. It looked like an ordinary wine glass except it was golden. "Okay,", Eighteen turned the Grail over a couple of times, "What does it do?". "I dunno." Just then a small fairy poofed up beside them. "Prima! You found the Holy Grail!", it said. "Well, why was it lying in the road and what does it do?", demanded 18. "Well, you see, it moves to a different spot every day until somebody finds it. Do you want to know what you do with it? You drink from it, silly! It's just a cup, you know.", and with that, the little fairy disappeared. "WE WENT THROUGH ONE AND A HALF CHAPTERS JUST TO FIND A STUPID DRINKING CUP?!", Eighteen literally had steam coming out of her ears. "Well, it's a very pretty drinking cup.", Twenty-three added. The Grail poofed out of existence, and the author spoke, "Well, now that you guys have found the Holy Grail, I'll give you another quest so you won't be bored.". "NO! No more quests! NONE!", Eighteen stomped around and complained. Of course, 23 didn't care either way, so long as she got to meet the Tiny Toons sooner or later.

The author had a small dilemma while thinking of the next quest the androids should go on. He argued with his brain about it, and it went as follows:  
Brain: End the story.  
Micah: What? Why?  
Brain: Your stories suck.  
Micah: Hey, that's not the point. The point is, what should the androids go on a quest for next?  
Brain: Nothing.  
Micah: But they need a quest, or else the fic gets boring!  
Brain: Hm, you're right about that.  
Micah: We could make them seek and destroy Osama bin Ladan.  
Brain: Nah, to unoriginal.  
Micah: How about the search for the magical deodorant?  
Brain: Nah, too much like the Grail quest.  
Micah: I GOT IT! They can destroy the Little Debbie Company!  
Brain: Oh, good idea!  
Micah: So, we agree?  
Brain: We agree.  
"Okay, androids! After ten minutes of arguing with my brain, I finally came up with something for you to do.". Eighteen did the little eye-twitch thingy, "You argue with your brain?". "Well, duh! If my brain doesn't like the idea, then it won't tell my hand to write it!". "I see.". So 18 and 23 stood before the author, anxious to hear what their assignment was. "We are going to destroy the Little Debbie Company!", beamed the author. Twenty-three jumped up and down with joy. Eighteen did another eye-twitch thingy, "And why are we going to do that?". "Well, think about it. Their snack cakes suck. Everyone knows that Hostess rules, because they make Twinkies and those cool commericals!". "Oh my god, I completely understand now!", Eighteen said. "Yay! To the Furrymobile!", yayed 23, and the two hopped in the van-thingy to wherever the Debbie Food thingy was located.

"Okay, sorry for the inconvenience!", said 'God', "It seems that hell is kinda full right now so you get to stay in heaven!". Seventeen was suddenly dressed in one of those white robes with wings and put in a place that looked really cloudy and puffy. "Hey, what do you guys do for fun around here?", he asked a passing angel. "Why, we play charades, and bake cookies, and...", the angel started. Seventeen then blew his head off. The blue dude, 'God', appeared and smacked 17. "Blowing people up is a no-no!", he said. Seventeen blew his head off. Lots of weird things happened all at once. First, heaven spontaneously combusted and all the angels went to hell. Then, 17 was transported back into the van-thingy, and Oprah(along with her book club, magazine, and TV show) blinked out of existence.

"What the ?! Where were you, 17?!", asked 18 as she pulled the van to the side of the road. "Well, I was in heaven, then I was in hell, then I was in heaven again, then I killed god and Oprah disappeared.". Much cheering was heard in the background, because we all hate Oprah. "So, what have you guys been up to?", Seventeen asked. "Well, we found the Holy Grail, and it turned out to be a regular drinking cup, so now we are on our way to destroy the Little Debbie Foods Company!", Twenty-three replied. Eighteen started the van-thingy back up again and they drove off to the Debbie-thingy.

After three hours with nothing out of the ordinary happening, they had to stop AGAIN because there was a dazed-looking Gokou sitting in the road. The androids, of course, were dumbfounded, because they were sure they had seen him dead. In reality, he had come back to life the way 17 had when god had died. They got out of the van and examined him, because he didn't seem to care whether or not there were three androids examining him. "Well, let's kill him already!", Eighteen said impatiently. "Gravy.", Gokou finally said. "What?", Twenty-three looked around for some gravy. "Gravy. Gravy. Gravy. Gravy!", he chanted. "Hello!", a voice called from behind them. It was Celine Dion! That's right, the Canadian singer whose songs go on and on and on. Why she was standing there was only known by the author. Gokou suddenly looked up, "Androids?". "Yeah, that's us.", Seventeen said. "Android, gravy!", Gokou got up and fired a Kamehameha at Celine Dion, who was then reduced to a pile of dust. "Um, okay. May I ask, oh great author, what that was all about?", wondered 18. The auhtor, in all his greatness, smashed Gokou like a pancake underneath her Sears Tower paw. "Get back in the van-thingy and go find the Little Debbie Company before I make you travel to Hong Kong with Jay Leno!", she commanded. And so, they drove off. AGAIN.

"Next time, on DragonballZ! The androids finally arrive at the Debbie Food Company! Roo gets a job at a new TV show called Anthrax Camera, and he and the androids play a prank on Osama bin Ladan! Jay Leno appears, wondering why the androids didn't come with him to Hong Kong, and the author gets a tattoo! The snails are racing, next time on DragonballZ!".


	6. Smile, you're on Anthrax Camera (Debbie ...

Android 23  
The Really Cute Story of the Other Android: PART 6  
By Micah

Last time, on DragonballZ! Seventeen, after being decapitated by Cell, went to heaven! Microsoft went bankrupt and the author killed the Supreme Kai. The androids finally found the Holy Grail, only to discover it was a mere drinking cup. After arguing with his brain, the author decided to make the androids go and seek out the Debbie Foods Company. Heaven exploded, and so did Oprah! Celine Dion was reduced to a pile of dust, and Gokou became a road waffle! What odd things will happen today on DragonballZ?!

The androids, after driving away from the wafflized Gokou, reflected on past events. Ten minutes later, a small note fell from the sky. Thinking it was from the author, 17 opened it. It said:

Dear androids and anyone else in the van-thingy at the time:

After three days of searching for a Texaco, I found one. Inside was a TV crew and a screaming lady. The TV crew was from a new hit show called 'Anthrax Camera', which was a spinoff of Candid Camera where the people do odd things with baking powder and claim it to be anthrax. They saw me and asked if I wanted to join their crew. I said yes. I also told them you would like to be on the show as well. You will be transported to our location three seconds after reading this letter. Ja ne!  
Roo

Three seconds later, the androids were sure enough transported to Fort Monroe, which was a place on the coastline of Virginia. "Heya, guys!", shouted Roo, who was beside an old man. The old man was actually a cardboard cutout. Why he was there, nobody knows. "Look, our next stop is Springfield, so are you guys in?", asked Roo. "Sure!", exclaimed 23.

In Springfield, a small child was sitting on a rock. A tall hippie guy walked up to him and sprinkled white stuff in his hair. The small boy screamed bloody murder, thinking it was anthrax, and hit his head on a tree, knocking him unconscious. "Smile, you're on Anthrax Camera!", laughed 17. The boy didn't laugh. "Laugh, you!", Roo yelled. Roo then spontaneously combusted. Three police officers came running on the scene. They were Minako, Mamoru, and Taiki. "Halt!", said the almighty author, "I just wanted to say that these three people deserve to die! They are all from Sailor Moon and I hate them all! Minako, called Mina in the dub, is a prep who knows nothing. Mamoru, also known as Darien in the dub, talks funny and fights in a Tuxedo, which is pretty lame. Taiki is just a nerd with a big head. So therefore they must die.". The three idiot's eyes got really wide as some bikers tied jars full of rats to their faces and then set the bottom of the jars on fire. The rats then had to eat their way through their faces to save themselves from this fate. "Whoa...", awed 23, "Where did you learn that?!". The author knows a hundred ways to kill a human, so there! Minako died first, her hair red with blood and her face half eaten through with rats crawling out. Mamoru died next, his brain half hanging out of his head, rats crawling in and out of it through holes they ate. Taiki died last, his head gnawed off and his eyeballs gone. Okay, now that the readers are supremely grossed out, and the androids in charge of 'Anthrax Camera' since Roo exploded, they'll be transported to Germany for no apparent reason.

In Germany, 18 sprinkled some baking powder on an old German guy. The guy got a most horrid look of pure horror on his face and he passed out. The androids stood there dumbfounded. An owl hooted. Mr. MacLemore's head rolled by like a tumbleweed. Eighteen laughed, "Smile, you're on Anthrax Camera!". The old guy, who was still passed out, didn't reply. "Hey! You're supposed to laugh!". The old guy opened his eyes and started screaming, "ICH HABE ANTHRAX!". "Um, no, it was just baking powder.". The old guy stopped screaming and said, "I'm calling the police!". Seventeen promptly blew his head off. "Oh, oh! I know! Let's go play a prank on Osma bin Laden!", Twenty-three bounded happily. The three androids were transported to Afganistan, to the exact place OBL was sitting. He started cussing them out in a really sucky English voice. "Hey, Osama! You're shoes are untied!", said 23. He looked down, and 23 flicked his nose. "Haha! I made you look!". OBL did not wear shoes, which was kind of funny, since he looked down. Seventeen sprinkled 'anthrax' on OBL and he screamed like a girl. "Smile, you're on Anthrax Camera!", said 17. OBL spontaneously combusted.

Meanwhile, at a pastry stand in America, two German people swelled up and exploded from eating too many pastries. Poor people.

"Um, can we go destroy the Debbie thing now?", asked 23. Many Afganistan people gathered around and wondered where OBL went. The next thing they wondered was how the three androids blinked out of existence.

They were now back in the van, and the Little Debbie Company was right in front of them. "Okay, we need a plan.", stated 18. So they made out a plan.

It was a peaceful day in the Debbie Company. On the factory lines, the people happily wrapped up Devil Squares and Fudge Rounds in plastic wrap stuff. There was a giant window above them. The Indiana Jones music started playing and the workers looked around to see where it was coming from. Seventeen, dressed like Indiana Jones, burst through the window swinging from a vine, and landed on the ground. Eighteen and 23 burst open the factory doors and did the Charlie's Angels pose. Eighteen blasted a Debbie worker's head off. Indiana Seventeen fought his way to the president. "Give me all your Swiss Cake Rolls!", demanded 23. The workers obeyed, and gave 23 the keys to a room with a million Swiss Cake Roll boxes.

Seventeen kicked open the office door and grabbed the president. He was surprised to learn that the president was none other than that little girl on the front of the Debbie boxes. Her name was probably Debbie, so let's call her that. Debbie grabbed 17 and dropkicked him, "What the ?!", he got up, but Debbie was too strong, and threw him out the window. Debbie went to see what all the commotion was about, and she dropkicked 18 and 23 as well, and they went flying out the window. "That's what you get for messing with MY snack cakes!", she shouted, just before she was squashed by a giant white paw. Twenty-three placed a bomb in a Fudge Round and threw it at the building. It went boom.

As the androids watched in amusement at the chocolate and plastic wrappings that went spewing everywhere, a small-chinned Jay Leno snuck up behind them and stuck Kick Me signs on their backs. A million people appeared out of nowhere and kicked the androids. "What the ?!", exclaimed 18. Small-chinned Jay Leno laughed, "That's what you get for not going to Hong Kong with me!". The three androids did not understand, so the author showed them the last paragraph in chapter 5. "Why didn't you go to Hong Kong with me?!", demanded small-chinned Jay Leno. "Um, we found the Little Debbie Company, so we didn't have to go.", replied 17. The androids and small-chinned Jay Leno were now in Hong Kong. Apparently, they had landed right in the middle of a snail race.

Two hours later, the snails finished their face and everyone was permitted to talk. "Why are we in Hong Kong?", asked 23. Small-chinned Jay Leno laughed evilly. The author came down from his kawaii pink place and said, "You see, I got this tattoo,", she showed them his tattoo of a golden doorknob on his forehead, "and they got the colors wrong. I wanted a silver doorknob!". Eighteen thought about this for a moment and said, "Well, what does that have to do with Hong Kong?". "Um, nothing really, so shut up before I put you guys inside a furry convention!", threatened the author, "By the way, I'm ending the story.". All the people in Hong Kong screamed and Oh-Noed and stuff.

"Next time, on DragonballZ, after they leave Hong Kong, the androids and a girl named Jinkles are thrown inside a furry convention! Seventeen gets left in the van-thingy as 18 and 23 go to see the living mattresses, and the girl known as Jinkles finds out where the author comes from when he flies down out of the sky. What does PKD stand for, and where exactly did the pink van-thingy come from? All is revealed, and the author gets his tattoo changed, next time on DragonballZ!".


End file.
